


Alpha

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham can’t get Emma out of his mind so he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my pervy anon who keeps asking for some Graham porn, enjoy lovely. I’m also having a lot of Graham feels this week, so this got a little long and angsty (I have a lot of unresolved Graham feelings), but *shrug*.

_Graham thrust his monstrous cock into her warm and eager mouth, stopping when he felt the back of her throat pressed against the head of his member. She surprised him by moving to take more of him. He moaned enthusiastically; it wasn’t typical for women to take this much of him in, usually they started to gag or simply refused, but Emma worked him like a pro, suckling and moving her mouth over him while one massaged his balls and the other reached between her legs._

_As much as he wanted to delve in and help her, he was far more turned on watching her touch herself._

_“Does sucking me off turn you on, baby? Do you like being my dirty little whore?”_

_She nodded and released his cock with a ‘pop’._

_“Of course I do, big boy.”_

His hand stilled and he scrunched up his nose. No, that wasn’t right. Emma wouldn’t say that and if he dared to ever call her a whore, she’d kick his ass. He furrowed his brow and tried to think of something else, but he could feel his dick softening and he let out a loud string of curses.

This used to be a lot easier, back when he wasn’t resorting to doing it five times a day, even in his office.

He sighed and closed his eyes, determined to finish, the last thing he needed was a horrible case of blue balls.

_Graham bent her over the window seat and pressed her body up against the glass of the window as he took her in from-_

No, Emma wouldn’t be into exhibitionism…

_He bundled her hair into his fist as he entered her from behind. Emma clawed at the wooden desk before gripping the edge. Graham pressed his lips to the back of her neck before biting into her shoulder. She called out his name, egging him on, as he fucked her vigorously._

_“That’s right, baby, come on.” He dipped his hand between her thighs and stroked her clit to help her along._

“That’s it,” he mumbled as he pumped his cock faster. He was almost there-

“GRAHAM!” Emma called out. He heard drop her keys and coat onto her desk and he rammed his chair against his desk, banging his knee in the process. He whipped his hand off quickly and prayed she stayed on the other side of the desk, the last thing he needed was to be caught having a wank in his office.

“In here-“ he attempted to call, but his voice cracked.

_Fuck._

“False alarm, it was just Pongo digging through some trashcans,” she informed him as she waltzed in. She moved to sit on the edge of his desk but then something stopped her.

“Graham, are you okay? You’re sweaty and pale-“ She moved to check his temperature but he cried out in alarm, stopping her in her tracks.

“I just…I feel a little feverish, you should…go home. I mean, if you catch what I have then the town will be out two Sheriffs and….I don’t want you to get sick.”

Emma gave him a skeptical stare and then furrowed her brows.

“But I just saw you twenty minutes ago and you were-“

“It just came on, you should go!”

“If it’s that sudden and serious maybe I should take you to the hos-“

“No! I can get there, trust me, I’ll be fine. Just…go.”

_Please._

She crossed her arms and stared him down for a moment. He gulped, hoping she would just drop this. After an agonizing moment, long enough for him to go completely soft, she shrugged with a sigh.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll see you when you feel better. Does that mean I have to be here in the morning?”

He nodded and watched her go. Once she was out of sight he groaned and banged his head against the desk. That was too close, this had to stop. He couldn’t keep jerking off every time he had a moment alone to relieve himself of the sexual frustration that his Deputy imparted on him.

Having her wasn’t an option; not only was she his employee but Regina would flip her shit. Graham didn’t love Regina and the only reason he kept up with her was…

Well, he wasn’t really sure, to be honest, but seducing Emma couldn’t happen, so he needed to find a way to get her out of his mind, or…

He shoved his chair back and tucked himself back in. The only way to get his libido under control was to have sex. And if he couldn’t have Emma…

Graham gathered his things and got into his cruiser. With reluctance he drove towards the Mayor’s mansion. When he arrived he sat in the parked car and stared up at the second floor bedroom window. He watched as Regina passed and a bout of nausea rushed through him. He gripped the steering wheel and realized he couldn’t do this. This was his real problem, this…

Whatever the hell kind of relationship he had with Regina. He couldn’t keep living like this. The reason he was so consumed with Emma was because for the first time in as long as he could remember, he actually felt something. He wasn’t sure what those feelings meant or how to define them, but he wanted to figure it out.

Without another thought or a chance to hesitate and change his mind, Graham put the cruiser in drive and made his way to the only place he actually wanted to be.

He sped the entire way and ran up the stairs. He intended to tell her everything. All about Regina, about how he felt, and how he’d happily give up his position as Sheriff if it meant he could be with her. For once in his life he wanted to be with someone and really feel something. She made his want to be better and for that he was willing to give up everything, especially since nothing in his life actually meant anything to him.

Graham was sure the moment he confessed his relationship with Regina, Emma would throw him out, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

He banged on the door and used the frame to brace himself. His heart was racing and the adrenaline was running through his body. He had a whole speech prepared and he intended to blurt it all out before she could stop him.

“Graham what are you-“

He grabbed her face and pulled her against him; in the manliest fashion he could muster in his state, and kissed her hard on the mouth. She’d come to the door in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a see-through tank top that left nothing to the imagination. He buried his fingers in her wet hair as the smell of her shower gel filled his nostrils. She felt soft and clean and he realized she’d just come from the shower. His cock twitched at the thought but he didn’t have much time to ponder it because Emma pushed him off of her harshly.

“What the _fuck_?”

“Emma I’m sorry-“

“I thought you were sick, you fucking pervert, what are you-“

“I was-I mean I am-I mean you make me-fuck!” He closed his eyes and cursed his inability to behave like an articulate human being with her around. “You make me sick, okay? And I don’t mean that in a bad way.” He opened his eyes to look at her. “I think about you all the time and sometimes I don’t eat and I can’t sleep and it’s like you’ve infected me or something. I can’t function like this anymore and I know this is a bad idea because we work together but I just can’t…I can’t keep…” He was at a loss for words again.

What was his damn speech again? Maybe he could start over…

Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

“You were jerking off earlier, weren’t you?” She accused. “What is wrong with you? That is the station, anyone could have walked in,” she hissed. “Oh God…I caught you, didn’t I? Oh my God!”

“Well, I um…” Fuck. He didn’t have a good way to get out of that one. “Your hair was just really nice today,” he mumbled lamely. Truth was she could show up to work in a paper sack after not having showered for a week and he’d still want her.

Emma watched him curiously for a moment. Her expression softened from anger to something else, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“You were thinking about me while you were jerking off in your office? And you were jerking off in your office because what, you couldn’t wait until you got home, or until you could go lock yourself up in the bathroom?” She asked slowly.

“Well, someone needed to stay in the station and um…yeah, no I couldn’t wait,” he admitted shamefully before looking down at the floor. This was going far worse than he’d expected.

“Come inside and close the door,” Emma whispered in a breathy tone.

Graham slowly looked up to find her watching him with a hungry stare. Confused, but not about to question his good fortune, he stepped into the loft and closed the door behind him. Emma approached him slowly until he was pressed into the door.

“Emma, what are you-“

“I don’t do relationships. I’m not going to be your girlfriend, I’m not going to fall in love with you, and since we work together this will never happen again. In fact, we’re never even going to mention it. Mary Margaret is gone and…” She looked down at his lips as her slender fingers slid over his uniform and then the bulge in his trousers. She smirked and glanced back up to meet his gaze. “You’re not the only one who has a masturbation problem, of course, I’m capable of controlling my-“

Graham cut her off by claiming her lips and tugging her against his body until they were flush against one another. She bit his lower lip as his hands roamed her firm ass and he cursed. She slid his jacked off and he kicked off his shoes before picking her up.

“Where’s your bedroom,” he breathed out between her attacking his lips with her own. She wrapped her legs around his middle and began unbuttoning his uniform.

“Upstairs. Condoms are in the-“

“Trust me, those won’t fit me.”

A blush crept over her chest and she dug her hands into his pockets, finding he was already prepared. He didn’t mention that it wasn’t for her, but whatever. 

“Someone was feeling optimisti-“

He kissed her again and carried her up the rickety stairs. Emma rid him of his shirts before dragging her nails over his chest. He groaned into her mouth and smacked her ass before throwing her down onto the bed. He yanked off his belt, eager to be buried inside of her.

Emma sat up and grabbed the waistband of his trousers before pulling him closer.

“No, let me.”

She dropped to her knees and he bit his lip to keep from grunting in approval. Regina never bothered with foreplay and he was far overdue for a blow job. Emma maintained eye contact as she slowly removed his belt, unzipped his trousers, and pulled them, and his boxers, down. His already erect cock sprung out and he could see her look of surprise on her face.

“Well, then,” she said flatly.

“You don’t have to-“

She glanced up and gave him an ‘oh please’ look before taking him into her mouth. He groaned as she immediately got into it. She didn’t waste time on trying to treat it like it was the sensitive, delicate thing it was. She grazed her teeth along his member while she stroked the length and expertly licked and sucked. She grasped his balls and gave them a tug before rolling them in her palm and he grabbed the back of her head to keep himself steady.

“Fuck, Emma,” he cried as he involuntarily began thrusting his hips forward, fucking her mouth. He wanted to come in her mouth and watched as she milked him dry, but he also wanted to fuck her until he ruined her. He couldn’t do both, at least, not in a timely manner.

“Emma, stop, I want to fuck you and if you keep going, that’s going to have to wait,” he groaned as she pulled his foreskin back and flicked her tongue over his slit. Blood left his head as it rushed to his dick and he tugged her hair in response.

She slowly released him with a pout. She trailed her tongue along the length and gazed up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Are you sure? I mean, there are plenty of other things we can do while we wait…” She trailed off. If she was trying to discourage him from fucking her, she was failing. The idea of what a little minx she would be once he had her on her back only turned him on more.

“Oh yeah,” he growled as he helped her to her feet. He drew her in and kissed her as he moved towards the bed. He began to lower her onto the mattress when she took control and pushed him onto his back before straddling him.

Apparently it was his lot in life to be dominated by spunky women; at least he didn’t mind it with this one.

Emma loomed over him, looking like a sexy siren. The light coming in through the window illuminated her frame and he drank in every inch of her, settling in on her amazing rack. She unwrapped a magnum before rolling it onto his cock as he leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it and sucked, earning him a small cry from her lips. He wrapped one arm around her as she lowered herself onto his cock and they both cried out at the contact.

“My God,” he breathed. She was tighter than he expected and she felt glorious wrapped around him. Emma moved but he held her in place. “Trust me,” he whispered, knowing she’d need more than few moments to adjust. Sure, he wanted to ruin her, but not right away. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them before slipping his hand between their bodies. He traced the outside of her clit with his thumb before pressing his fingers down on the sensitive spot. She moaned and he rubbed until she began to rock her hips.

“Now,” he commanded. She moved over him slowly, crying out every so often. She gripped his shoulders and he continued to sit up and hold her as he thrust his hips up to meet her hips. He felt her walls constrict and he knew she was close. “Go on, beautiful, I’ll be here to catch you,” he encouraged.

“But…want…with you…” she moaned as he pinched her clit before speeding up his circular motions.

“Trust me,” he replied with a grin, “I’m nowhere near done.”

That seemed to do it. She rode his cock harder and faster, screaming his name as she came. He gave her no time to recover; he flipped her onto her back and pulled one leg over his shoulder before thrusting into her once more. She whimpered and he pulled out again. He repeated the motions, pressing into her fully and slowly only to pull out again, until she begged him to fuck her properly.

“If that’s what you really want,” he whispered, glad to finally be the one in control. He pulled her close until their pelvises were touching and entered her again. He fucked her, hard, until the room was filled with the sounds of his balls slapping against her body, his grunts, and her cries.

He fondled her perfect breasts and leaned down to leave his mark on her skin.

“You’re so fucking hot, Emma, my God,” he groaned. Sure, he liked other things about her, but he could feel the best orgasm of his life building up and it was because of her. “I’m going to come, baby, come with me.”

Emma nodded before grabbing him by the back of the neck and bringing him down for a kiss. He kissed her back and sped up. Emma moaned into his mouth and nipped at his tongue before holding onto him tightly. He held on until she came and finally let go. He jerked into her until he felt milked dry. He pulled out of her as he went soft and watched as she collapsed into the mattress.

“Holy shit,” she muttered, closing her eyes as she caught her breath.

Graham smirked smugly and yanked the condom off. Since he knew this was a one-shot deal, he wasn’t naïve enough to think Emma’s stubbornness would break for him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

“Graham, what are you-ohhhhhh.” He pressed his tongue to her engorged cunt, tracing the inside of her labia before thrusting his tongue in. He took his time tasting her, using his fingers to help him along. He brought her over the edge once more and before she finished completely he thrust two fingers into her and hooked them. He prodded until he found the special spot he was search for and pressed down. Emma cried out louder than she’d been all night and he licked her clit while he continued to stimulate her G-spot. She came again and then once more before he felt himself grow hard again.

He rolled her over and pulled her ass against him as he entered her from behind. He’d given her no time to recover from her last three orgasms, so she came again easily.

“Stop…I…Graham…it’s too much.”

He slowed to a stop and pulled her against him. He kissed the back of her neck and turned her head to face him. She looked ready to pass out and sleep for days.

“Are you sure? We can take a break…”

She shook her head.

“I can’t come anymore, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, don’t be,” he whispered before kissing her. He pulled her into his arms and lay down, still kissing her. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. He didn’t want this to end, especially since having her in his arms felt so perfect. He’d realized halfway through their make-out session that he loved her and he knew that she wasn’t ready for something like that, so he’d follow her wishes, but he wouldn’t be happy about it.

Emma trailed her fingers over his chest lazily before lowering them down to grasp his member. He began to protest, but she insisted.

“I don’t believe in waste,” she teased.

He smiled down at her lovingly before kissing her again. He rocked his hips into her hand and nibbled on her swollen lips.

“Almost, Emma,” he warned.

She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

“Emma, what are you-“

“Just be gentle,” she whispered. He caught a brief glimpse of regret in her eyes and he wondered if she could sense his feelings. Their eyes met for a moment and he realized she did know and she was giving him this because it was the only thing she could handle at this moment in time. Maybe someday she would trust him enough to let him, but today wasn’t that day.

“Thank you.”

He leaned down and kissed her slowly as he made love to her properly. This wasn’t about sex or orgasms; he wanted to show her how he felt without having to ruin their relationship by telling her. Afterwards, he held her against his chest and placed small kisses on her shoulder.

“I should go before Mary Margaret gets home,” he whispered. He didn’t want her to have to throw him out and this was going to be awkward enough.

“You don’t have to,” she whispered as she cupped his cheek. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed them against her warm palm.

“Yes I do.”

He pulled her close and gave her a short, but sweet, kiss. She watched him sadly as he moved to pull his clothes back on. He looked down the stairs so see pieces scattered around her apartment. He picked things up as he went and redressed. He hoped Regina didn’t get wind of this, that would be…bad.

Emma wrapped a sheet around her body and followed him to the door. He turned and they stood for a long, silent moment, before he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. He could hear her trying to silently cry and it broke his heart.

“Emma-“

“I’m sorry, I just…after Henry’s dad, I can’t-“

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You deserve better.”

He wanted to tell her that she was all he needed. Even knowing she couldn’t let him in the way she needed to, she was still enough for him. He hadn’t felt anything in years. She reminded him what it was like to be alive. She was the first woman he’d ever really loved and he couldn’t regret what had transpired tonight because he’d cherish it for as long as it took for her to finally be ready to let him love her.

Graham slowly drew away and lifted her chin so he could kiss her goodbye.

“I’ll wait.” She looked skeptical but she just gave him a small nod.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right, bring the donuts.” Their moment was over and she was back to having her walls completely up. He tried not to let it break his heart, but it did anyway. With a small wave he left the apartment and went back to his lonely, empty existence.


End file.
